


there's snow day like today

by quillsand



Series: Enjoltaire Parent Verse [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: All Sorts Of Snow Shenanigans, Alternate Universe - Parents, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parents, Sledding, Snow, Snow Day, Snowlady Building, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quillsand/pseuds/quillsand
Summary: It’s sort of inevitable, really, that Enjolras would end up spending so much time with Grantaire after their daughters became best friends. So when a snow day is declared, it's only natural that they team up to give their daughters the best experience ever.





	there's snow day like today

**Author's Note:**

> More parent verse Enjolras and Grantaire! Based on the very real and very alarming snowfall in my part of England that caused all the schools to close and me and my brother to go on a sledding expedition down the one (1) hill in our entire town. 
> 
> Be warned: this is very fluffy (and not just in the way of fluffy snow, I mean like, really fluffy. Read at your own peril.)

There’s no feeling that can quite compare to the compelling mixture of annoyance and affection that one feels when woken up by their over-excited daughter chanting “Snow day! Snow day! Snow day!” at the top of her small five-year old lungs before it's even reached eight o'clock in the morning.

“Laurie, please, inside voice.” Enjolras says, sitting up and reaching for his glasses. Laurie obeys quietly, perching on the edge of the bed she’d been jumping on not a moment before.

“It’s a snow day.” She informs him promptly. “I heard the radio man say it.”

Enjolras blinks, his eyes following where Laurie is gesturing excitedly to the window. Sure enough, there is snow falling at an almost alarming rate, the ground already covered with a thick layer of white.

It’s February.

“Well then,” Enjolras says, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, “I guess-”

He’s interrupted by the insistent buzzing of his phone on the bedside table. Frowning when he sees Grantaire’s caller ID- Grantaire has never called him this early before- he picks up on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Enjolras, dude, please tell me you’ve looked out of the window today.”

“I have.” Enjolras informs him dryly. Grantaire sounds almost as excited as Laurie does.

“You know what that means?”

“Snow day?” Enjolras guesses. Beside him, Laurie perks up, and Enjolras can’t quite repress the smile that fights its way onto his face.

“Snow day!” Grantaire confirms victoriously. “Me and Sarah were heading out to Mercers with the sleigh, we wondered if you guys would be interested in joining us. If you don’t already have plans that is.”

Mercers is the large field in their town, complete with a few minor hills and bumps that makes it the perfect area for sledding. Enjolras glances at Laurie, who is looking up at him with big, wide eyes.

Covering the receiver with one hand, Enjolras bends down to ask, “Would you like us to go and play with Sarah in the snow?” Laurie is nodding her head frantically before he’s fully finished the question, so it’s without hesitancy that he relays this back to Grantaire.

“Great!” says Grantaire chirpily. “I’ll see you there in about an hour?”

“Sounds good.”

“Awesome, see you then.”

The receiver clicks off and Enjolras still hasn’t stopped smiling.

As the friendship between Laurie and Sarah has grown, so has the relationship between him and Grantaire. It’s sort of inevitable, really, that Enjolras would end up spending so much time with Grantaire after their daughters became best friends. He’s happy that Laurie settled into school well and it’s been so much of a relief to have connections to someone who is also a first time single parent- his other friends help him as best they can, but Grantaire _knows_ what it’s like, he’s experiencing it alongside Enjolras. And that, if nothing else, has made them a regular feature in each other’s lives.

“We have to dress up really warm to be able to go out in the snow, okay?” He tells Laurie, aiming for serious. Either he misses by a mile, or Laurie is just too focused on the upcoming snow day that she’s not paying full attention, for she simply squeals and does an excited jumping movement. Enjolras laughs- he can’t help it, she’s adorable.

“Go on, get dressed.” He smiles and Laurie bounces away happily, practically floating with excitement.

 

* * *

 

Longsworth hasn’t had more than five centimetres of snow in ten years. This fact is reflected in the way almost every person in the town has flocked to Mercers Field with their sleds and snow gear. The field is a blur of white, snow being hurled in every direction by toddlers, teenagers, middle-aged parents, and even a few members of the elderly. Enjolras carefully maneuvers their sleigh around the outskirts of the many snowball fights taking place, Laurie sat in the back clapping her hands together like Christmas has come early (which again, it’s _February_ , Christmas isn’t for another ten months.)

He spots Grantaire and Sarah in a relatively secluded corner of the field, halfway through building a snowman. Laurie points over to them and Enjolras heaves the sled in that direction, waving as Grantaire notices them approaching.

Laurie is wearing her white snowsuit, dotted with tiny penguins and mittens to match. Sarah has a hat shaped like a penguin which she proudly shows to Laurie once they get closer. Grantaire smiles at Enjolras, clasping his hand in greeting before using it to scoop up more snow for their snowman. The gesture leaves Enjolras feeling warm, despite the minus degree temperature.

“That’s a nice snowman.” Enjolras says, directing his words at Sarah.

Sarah, who shakes her head as if he’s made a very silly mistake, “It’s a snow _lady_ , Mr ‘Jolras.”

Grantaire smirks. Enjolras’ face heats up, “Of course. She’s a very pretty snowlady.”

“Thank you.” Sarah says promptly, smiling at him and then beaming up at Grantaire, who laughs.

“She’s taken us half an hour to build already, but this one,” he says, jerking his thumb at Sarah, “won’t let us leave until she’s perfect.”

“She hasn’t even got a nose!” Sarah complains, jabbing at Grantaire’s foot.

“We forgot to bring a carrot.” Grantaire whispers conspiratorially to Enjolras.

Laurie perks up immediately, “We brought a carrot!” she exclaims, rooting around in the bag left in their sled for the carrot that Enjolras is now extremely glad they had the foresight to bring. “Here!” she pronounces greatly, holding it out to Sarah, who looks as if she’s been given the world. Enjolras can’t help but laugh, the feeling only intensified when Grantaire joins in.

The snowlady is complete within the hour, complete with snow-hair and snow-glasses to match Sarah’s own. Before leaving, they take pictures with her; first just the two girls, and then an attempted selfie with all four of them, taken clumsily on Grantaire’s android phone. Enjolras finds himself already looking forward to framing them.

After the snowlady, Laurie and Sarah take it in turns being pulled on the sled, up down, and around the hills that dot the field. The combined sound of their laughter filling the air is enough to keep the smile on Enjolras’ face- and on Grantaire’s too, if the grin he always seems to be wearing when they catch each other’s eyes is any indication.

Before long, however, the snow day progresses as it always does; by the end of a few hours all four of them have snow filled boots and are practically turning into icicles where they stand. Despite this, both girls seem reluctant to leave the snow behind, and it’s only with the promise of hot chocolate that Grantaire eventually coaxes them into leaving.

“What?” Grantaire asks when he notices Enjolras staring. “My place is closer anyway, and you can’t not have hot chocolate on a snow day.”

Which, all things considered, Enjolras can’t really argue with warmth and hot chocolate.

 

* * *

 

Enjolras has been inside Grantaire’s house before, but they’ve only ever been brief visits when dropping off and picking up Laurie. Now, sat in a comfy armchair by the electric fire nursing a cup of hot chocolate, he thinks it’s a damn shame that he’s never stayed longer, despite Grantaire’s many offers.

Laurie and Sarah are in Sarah’s room, changing into warmer clothes (Enjolras had the good sense to bring spares for Laurie, which turned out to be less out of caution and more out of necessity.)

“This is nice.” Grantaire says, sipping his drink.

Enjolras hums in agreement. “Thanks,” he says, “for today, for the chocolate, and for letting us dry off here.”

Waving a hand dismissively, Grantaire chuckles. “It’s fine, honestly. I had fun, Sarah and Laurie had fun, and even you looked as though you were enjoying yourself for a solid minute or two out there.”

Enjolras ducks his head, blushing. “I did have fun.”

The words come out sounding incongruously serious in the air between them, but Grantaire only smiles in response. “I’m glad.”

The thing is, even though Enjolras and Grantaire necessarily spend a lot of time with each other due to Sarah and Laurie, most of that time is spent in the presence of the two girls. It’s not that things are awkward between them when they’re alone, but it is... different. Silence seems to appear more frequently, and stay for longer.

And Enjolras... Enjolras likes Grantaire. He’s proved to be a valuable companion during Laurie’s first year of school. If he were feeling bold, he might even call them friends.

“Do you think school will be open tomorrow?” Enjolras asks.

“I don’t think so. We’re due more snow tonight, so it’ll be even more dangerous with everything iced over.”

Enjolras nods, considering. “If you’re free... I dare say neither of them will be tired of the snow tomorrow, and it’s only fair that we host you after you’ve been so kind to us today.”

Grantaire smiles, the expression widening his face. “Of course, it’s all about equality with you, isn’t it?”

“You know how I feel about equality.” Enjolras deadpans, lips pulled upwards by Grantaire’s delighted laugh.

“Well, in that case, I suppose I’d better accept this offer. In the name of equality, of course.”

“Of course.”

They smile at each other; it feels important, somehow. Enjolras is suddenly very grateful for the snow, and even more grateful for Grantaire.

The moment is interrupted when Sarah and Laurie come running back into the room, both freshly changed. Grantaire shoots one last look towards Enjolras before turning to face them and declaring, very loudly: “Who’s ready for another snow day tomorrow!”

Sarah and Laurie’s gleeful chant of “Snow day! Snow day! Snow day!” lasts for the next ten minutes, and has both Enjolras and Grantaire feeling like the luckiest people alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst the scenario is similar to the one currently being experienced over here (seriously there's so much snow, someone send help) the place names are completely made up! I have no idea if the town of Longsworth exists or if there is a Mercers field there, but let's just pretend it's real.
> 
> Also yes, the title of this fic is both a Rent reference AND a pun. Hugo would be proud.
> 
> If you want to suggest more ideas for the parent verse (including their jobs because like... I can't decide haha) or just want to chat/scream about parent!Enjoltaire in general, then come find me on tumblr! URL: [tattoograntaire](www.tattoograntaire.tumblr.com)


End file.
